Perfection
by remuslives
Summary: Charlie and Luna and a little Halloween fun. Twin Exchange October 2008 Challenge. one-shot.


**A/N: This was written for the **_**Twin Exchange October challenge**_**. My prompts were Charlie/Luna, A crisp autumn morning, Halloween and "Nobody said it was going to be easy". Charlie's daughters' names are Romanian. Translations: Cer Sky and Arahide Peanut. **

* * *

"Pleeeeeease, Daddy," Arahide begged her father.

"Not yet, Ara," Charlie said, waving his wand causing more leaves to fly into the pile in front of him. It was the first crisp autumn morning of the year and they were enjoying the weather to its fullest extent. He was slowly gathering up all the leaves in their large yard into a heap for his daughters. He smiled as he watched them eagerly bounce up and down on their toes. Their mother looked almost as eager where she stood behind them.

"Hurry, Daddy," Cer pleaded, folding her tiny hands together and blinking her large blue eyes at him.

"Yes, do," Luna bit her lip as she watched the last bit of colorful leaves settle themselves right on top of the enormous mound.

"Alright girls, go ahead." Charlie laughed as all three dived into the crunchy leaves, sending them flying in all directions. "Watch out!" He ran in exaggerated slowness and threw himself onto what was left of the pile. The little girls started giggling and tossing leaves on him. He roared loudly, snatching them both up; he was preparing to run after his wife with them when he was suddenly buried to the waist with leaves. He roared again and let the girls wiggle their way out of his strong arms. "I'll get you and your mummy." He pretended to be stuck in the leaves surrounding him.

"You'll never catch us Daddy," Arahide bragged, dancing just out of his reach.

"You not gonna get Mummy neither," Cer pranced behind her big sister.

"Who's going to stop me?" Charlie asked with a growl.

"Me!" Cer exclaimed. "I'm Super Dragon!" She raised her arm above her head and pretended to fly around the yard. Charlie laughed at the five year old who looked identical to her mum, she suddenly froze and turned to him with wide eyes. "I'm wanna be Super Dragon at Uncle Twin's party."

"Oooh, that'll be fun," Luna said, her wand held motionless, keeping a mass of leaves suspended over Charlie's head.

"Yeah," Charlie said, quickly ducking out of the way of the leaves before Luna's lack of concentration caused them to fall on him. "I'll bet you'll do a great job on that costume."

"Oh no, I'll do Ara's nargle," she waved her wand vaguely sending the leaves pelting him in the back. "You'll be perfect to make her a super dragon. Daddy once told me that Romanian Longhorns had extraordinary powers. That their horns were actually their wands. They used to be humans many years ago, you see. The very first dragon was an Animagus named Uric Umfraville-"

"Luna," Charlie interrupted, "we should be getting their costumes ready. The party starts in an hour." He loved his wife, and her stories were always good entertainment but sometimes it worried him that his daughters listened so closely to them. One day, they would be the ones quoting the wild fictions their mummy told them about fantastical imaginary beasts. He sighed, but let it go. Even with her…eccentricities he still adored Luna and so did many others. He supposed his own children would be much the same when they grew up. "Cer, come here baby." He began transfiguring her outfit a little bit at a time. He decided to go with his love's suggestion of the Romanian Longhorn. He worked until he had the scales the perfect shade of green on the baby Longhorns and then started to work on the glittering golden horn. "There you go sky-baby." He looked at her costume, proud of what he had accomplished in fifteen minutes.

"But Daddy, where's my cape?" Cer asked turning in circles, trying to see if he had added one that she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry, Super Dragon," he transfigured a leaf into a glittering gold cape to match her horn.

"No, I want purple," she said, scooting away from the offered cape.

"Purple?" he asked, "Alright, purple it is." He had just changed the color when his little girl changed her mind again.

"No, I want blue!" She bounced up and down shaking her head.

"Blue? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Blue's perfect!"

"Okay." He tried to attach the new blue cape.

"No, it's not perfect!"

"Well, why not? What's not perfect?"

"It's not Mummy's blue," she said sagely.

"Mummy's blue? What's Mummy's blue?"

"Mummy's eyeballs are blue." She looked at him like it was obvious.

"Oh, alright, I know that exact shade." He changed it precisely to the shade of blue of Luna's eyes.

"No, I want gold!" she squealed, jumping and clapping again.

Charlie sighed heavily, time was running out and Luna and Arahide were already finished and ready to go.

"Gold. Are you absolutely certain this time?" He knew his voice was starting to show his lack of patience. He looked to his wife, where she stood shaking her head at him.

"Nobody said it was going to be easy," Luna said in her sing-song voice.

"Right," he agreed. Taking a calming breath, he changed the cape back to original glittering gold he had started with.

"It's perfect!"

"Of course it is," Luna agreed. "Charlie, you're going to make us late."

"Hurry up Daddy," both of his daughters chimed after their mother.

**The end. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and vote!**


End file.
